Animated to Life
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: Summary: There was some sort of time paradox thing. Or something with the dimension and a few of the anime/video game characters find themselfs in our world. (Full summary inside, too big to put here)
1. A Daily Wish

Welcome to a new story. It will be funny and we hope you enjoy it. This is a co-write and we will call my co-author, Holden. (Since she doesn't have a fanfiction account)

So to tell you, this will mainly be a KH story but will have other characters from other things appear. I can't make it a crossover because there are 3 different things besides KH that appear in here. But it is mainly KH.

And a note to people who have read my other stories. Those are on stand-by for now. I will continue them, eventually.

Please enjoy the first chapter of "Animated to Life"

Disclaimer: I don't own any KH characters that will be appearing or any other characters, that are not OCs.

Summary

There was some sort of time paradox thing. Or something with the dimension and a few of the anime characters find themselves in our world. And got stuck in situations like living with a random family so they now attend school and their true identity can only been seen by other anime characters and those with a gift to see past the (matter) that hides them. So Holden and Claire help out new guests settle with new life in the human world for they don't know how to return home.

* * *

**Ch 1. A Daily Wish**

Holden and Claire are two average high school students. Holden is two years older than Claire. They are starting their senior and sophomore year of high school. The two met during anime club the year before and have been friends ever since. They learned they had the same love of anime. One day while hanging out at their usual spot after school they found out they both loved the video game Kingdom Hearts. They both secretly wished that their favorite characters were real. One day during the daily talk about anime and Kingdom Hearts, Holden told Claire about her wish. Claire said she wishes for the same thing. They both laughed at the thought. Holden sighed saying "To bad it can't really happen."

"Yeah... Too bad." Claire replied.

Soon after they went their separate ways for the day, but their conversation didn't stop there. Holden was still thinking about her wish the whole way home while texting Claire. That night Holden and Claire dreamed of their wish of their favorite anime/video game characters being real. The next morning they woke and continued their daily routine. Holden and Claire kept thinking about their wish everyday. As the days went by they still talked about their dream during the anime club they attended every other week as planned. This was just a normal part of their daily life. It's now the sixth week of school and everyone has gotten back into 'school mode'.

The two were working together on a lab in their science class when the teacher called for everyone's attention.

"I know you are all high school and I shouldn't have to remind you of this but I would like to say it just once. Tomorrow there will be a new student joining our class. I expect you all to treat him with respect and to be kind to him."

One of the girls in the class blurted out. "What's his name?"

"It irritates me how she just blurts things out without raising her hand." Claire whispered to Holden.

"Just let it go. There's nothing we can do about it. Except try to ignore it." Holden continued with the lab not looking up from her work.

"His first name is Axel." Claire started to giggle a bit and Holden looked up and just smiled slightly before nudging Claire in the arm to stop.

"Axel..." Claire giggled again. Holden crossed her arms.

"I will admit its kinda funny. But I won't crack up unless that new guy is a red-head. Then you will see me laugh. But I highly doubt that will happen. But come on let's get back to work."

"Alright." Claire replied. The two continued on their task. "Hey Holden"

"Hmm?"

"The next step it says to hold the substance with the tongs over an open flame." She smiled at Holden. "Do you want to do that? It's fire." she waved the tongs in front of Holden. Holden gave a small smile and took the tongs.

"I feel like Vexen right now" Holden tapped the safety goggles that she had to wear. The two broke out in laughter.

"Just be careful around the fire though. Don't burn anything." Claire said with concern.

"Don't worry. I got this" Holden smiled at Claire. Once they finished the lab Claire took out her phone.

"Holden I found a new anime I want to show you."

"What is it called?" Holden asked trying to look over Claire's shoulder.

"It's called Kamigami No Asobi. I was watching it and I started laughing when I saw a redhead who had fire abilities. There was another redhead but he didn't have fire abilities, but he was a redhead."

"Why is it anytime you see an anime and you see a redhead you always think of me?" Holden asked.

"Well you like redheads. Like Axel from Kingdom Hearts."

"That's just one guy."

"Yeah but you also like Reno from Final Fantasy 7, and he is a redhead. Also don't forget Mikoto from K."

"Ok so three people out of how many video games and animes we have watched" Holden shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well... So has it loaded yet?"

"Yes it's loaded."

They got halfway through the first episode when the class started to pack everything up.

"Finish your packets for homework if you havent done so already. Have a good rest of your day" the teacher said as everyone lined up at the door except for Holden and Claire who were still sitting at their lab table.

"What was that guys name?" Holden asked Claire

"Which guy? The redhead? Of course you want to know his name." Claire says as she smiles a taunting smile at Holden. Holden sighed.

"Yes the redhead..."

"His name is Loki. I've already watched the second episode and it says he is the god of fire."

"Of course he is," Holden mocked. The bell rang for the end of class. Holden turned to see everyone walking out the door. She picked up her bag and swung it onto her shoulder. "Come on. I don't want to be late like I was yesterday." She started for the door.

Alright. We will finish watching it later." Claire said as she put her backpack on her back and followed Holden out of the classroom.

"I don't know about you, but I'm curious as to who the new guy is. I also hope he doesn't end up with Rosie as a partner."

"Ugh I can't stand her. She's so annoying. She's in my math class and is always talking when the teacher is talking."

"Right" Holden laughed. "But she can be nice at times."

"Well I don't really talk to her. So I wouldn't know."

"Well I'll see ya after school." Holden said to Claire before they would walk down different hallways

"Yep. See ya." Claire smiled before continuing down the hall.

* * *

So we hoped you liked the first chapter. Please favorite/follow/review.

Since this is a co-write and school is sill going on we will try to post ever other week. Or when we can. But once summer comes we will try and post weekly.


	2. Wait Have I seen you before?

Hey Chapter 2 is 2 days early. Yay! This is now my longest chapter ever, the first one being my Yu Gi Oh Zexal story.

So now we are going to have some KH characters appear and some other characters. We hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other characters in this story, the only things I own are the OCs and the story. Well actualy I own half the story. Don't forget that this is a co-write. My co-author is Holden.

* * *

**Ch 2. Wait... Have I seen you before...?**

Holden walked through the door to her math class and to her desk. Steven, the boy who sits next to her, turned to face her. "Did you hear? There's going to be a new student sometime this week. What was his name again... It was pretty odd. Uh... Ron? No not Ron. Um Ren... No that's not it either..."

"Reno?" Holden question Steven.

"Yeah that's it. Reno. Odd name right?"

"Yeah..." Holden looked confused. She turned to look at her desk and started to think._ 'No that's just too weird...right?'_ Holden pulled out her phone to text Claire the news when the teacher walked by.

"I will take that. Thank you."

"Sorry..." Holden handed over her phone to the teacher.

"You can have this back after school. Start checking your homework."

"Ok..." Holden just stared at her homework. She really wanted her phone back so she could text Claire. The remainder of the class she was fidgety and kept looking up at the clock in hopes that time would go faster. Holden thought to herself _'Come on just move faster...'_ For what seemed like forever the bell finally rang and Holden quickly packed up her stuff and rushed out the door hoping he could run into Claire before the next class. She had no luck. _'I wonder if something like this has happened to Claire...'_

Claire was sitting in her chair waiting for the teacher to finish explained the days agenda so she could get to work on her T-shirt design.

"Ok you can get to work." Claire rushed over to the back of the room and went over to the blue bin that was the screen bath. She reached in and took a screen out and placed it in the screen washer. It wasn't long before the teacher walked over. "Claire?"

"Yeah?" Claire looked up worried that she was doing something wrong.

"There's a student joining our class can you teach him the ropes?"

"Sure thing. I'd be happy to." Claire smiled in delight. She loved to help people out. She had just finish cleaning her screen and she was taking it out of the screen washer when she heard someone,

"Hi... I'm Riku and you are?" Claire turned her head towards the voice when she heard the name. When she saw who voice belonged to she dropped the screen making a crash sound. She stood there frozen in panic. Her heart nearly stopped. Were her eyes playing tricks on her? Or was this for real? "Here let me help." Riku picked up the screen and handed it to Claire. "Here.". Claire blushed and took the screen. She looked at him, he did have silver hair, but could it really be him?

"Th.. Thanks. I'm... My...my names Claire."

Holden was heading for her next class keeping an eye out for Claire, but she wasn't looking where she was going and ran right into someone. "I'm so sorry" Holden looked to see who she ran into. He was tall with shaggy blood-red hair that came into his eyes. He wore black jeans with a white T-shirt. He just glared at Holden with an unhappy look on his face. Holden was staring at him till she realized what she was doing. "Sorry its just that you look very familiar..."

"Can't say we met before..." He turned to walk away. Out of impulse Holden tapped his shoulder.

"What's your name?" The redhead turned to face her.

"Mikoto Suoh" he turned and walked away leaving Holden in shock. Holden thought to herself 'man if only I had my phone... I have to find Claire. I gotta tell her about this.' She continued to her class only to find Mikoto sitting at the computer next to hers._ 'He's in my class?'_ She thought to herself. _'I could try to email Claire but I don't want to risk Mikoto looking over my shoulder and see what I'm typing...'_ She sighed. _'What do I do now... Wait... Why is he in my class? I never thought of him being one for photography. Let alone an AP photo class'_ Holden walked over to the computer she works on everyday and logged on. She was pulling her memory cards out her bag when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hey... I uh... Never got your name" Mikoto wasn't really looking at her. He eyes would occasionally meet Holden's but as soon as they did he looked away.

"Huh...? Oh. I'm Holden" she gave an awkward smile and as soon as she realized Mikoto wasn't smiling she stopped and looked back at her computer. "Sorry for bumping into you in the hall"

"Oh... Yeah. It's ok" he stood up from the computer. "See ya" he turned and walked over to the printer and picked up a piece of paper before leave the class. Holden sighed of relief _'So he was just printing something out for another class. Now that makes more sense. At least now I can email Claire. I hope she gets it.'_ Holden pulled up her email on the computer and typed a quick message. 'Hey Claire. Phone was taken away by math teacher. I'll get it back at end of the day, today but man do I have something big to tell you. I'll talk to ya after school. Hope your day is going better than mine' she clicked send and closed out her email. Thinking to herself _'There's still five minutes left of class.' Holden sat at the computer thinking her day through. 'And I still have four more classes to go...'_ When the bell rang Holden was the first one to leave the class determined to try to see Claire before her next class. Once again no luck.

Holden was sitting with her feet up on her desk in her 8th hour class twirling her pencil in her fingers. She couldn't wait for the bell to ring. She started to twirl her pencil faster and it flew out her hand and hit Eric, the guy who sis in front of her, in the side of the head.

"Hey watch it will ya!" He turned and snapped at her.

"Sorry... You head was in my way" Holden shrugged her shoulders. Eric sighed.

"What am I going to do with you huh?"

"Buy me lunch tomorrow?" Holden smiled and laughed.

"Sure why not." The bell rang.

"Hey I'll see ya tomorrow. Bye" Holden ran out of the class before Eric could say anything. She made her way down the crowded hall and beat Claire to their usual meeting place. Holden started to pace back and forth _'Where is she?'_ Ten minutes passed and Claire finally showed up, but it looked like she was in a daze, happily smiling. Holden spotted Claire and ran over to her.

"Claire! You'll never guess what happened... Whoa what happened to you?"

Claire finally snapped out of her daze, "What? What did you say? Sorry I didn't hear you."

"You will never guess who I saw. I meant to text you earlier... My phone! It's still with my teacher! I'll be right back" Holden turned to run up to her math class when she collided with someone. She would have knocked them over if it wasn't for the fact that they had just walked through a door and it closed behind them when Holden crashed into them. She looked like she was giving them a hug. They guy held up his arms in shock.

"Please tell me we're not going to make a habit out of this?" Holden backed up after hearing the persons voice.

"I'm so sorry..." Holden blushed. "I'm just... Gonna go get my phone and be right back" she hurried through the doors and fast walked down the hall till she was out of sight and started to run.

"Is she always like that?" Mikoto turned to Claire.

Claire was shocked at who she saw but she quickly snapped out of it, "Eh sometimes she's like that."

"You're her friend?"

"Yeah, she's my friend. She's a good friend."

"So I see..." He walked over to the bench by Claire and sat down. "It shouldn't take her too long to get her phone right?"

"No it shouldn't take too long. Oh hey I never introduced myself. I'm Claire."

"Mikoto" he gave a small nod.

"Nice to meet you Mikoto. So I'm guessing you are new here?"

"Yeah I just moved here last week"

"Well it's good that school started just a few weeks ago. Right?"

"I guess..." He didn't look at Claire. He still had his expressionless look on his face. Holden walked back into the lobby and Mikoto looked up at her. It almost looked like he was smiling, but it was to hard to tell.

"Ok I got my phone back" Holden smiled as she waited for her phone to turn back on. "So what happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing much. So Holden do you want to watch the rest of that anime I showed you earlier?"

"Huh... Oh yeah I completely forgot about that..." She walked over towards the bench, but stopped in her tracks looking at her phone. "Twenty four texts from you... Really? What happened that you kept texting me?"

"It would be best if you read them, and read them to yourself. Don't read them out loud please." Claire said.

"Alright..." Holden started reading the texts her eyes went wide and she looked up at Claire. "So it happened to you too?" Holden was in shock.

Claire leaned forward and whispered in Holden's ear, "Try to keep it down." Claire tilted her head slightly toward Mikoto who was still sitting on the bench.

"Got it..." Holden whispered back. She started to head for the bench but stopped. "Hey Claire I just remember we have a club meeting today. Sorry Mikoto we can't stay. It was nice meeting you though" Holden have him a small smile.

"Yeah. You too." Holden grabbed onto Claire wrist and started to head for the door leading back to the main hall. Once they were far enough away Holden slowed her pace down and turned to Claire

"I'm not the only one going crazy right?"

"I don't know, maybe we are both crazy. Or maybe this is all a dream. I really hope it's not."

"If this is a dream it sure has some pretty good details I have to admit. I mean usually if I dream about the school its like some weird version of Hogwarts with the hallways moving and the rooms changing. I could walk out of a room then go back into the same door and it would be a whole new room"

"Well sometimes when I have a dream when I'm in school, most of the time the school looks normal but sometimes it looks different."

"Yeah but nothing looks different here" Holden looked around the halls. "It all looks the same to me"

"Also if this was a dream, which one of us is part of the dream? I don't think it's a dream. So what has happened must real!"

"Oh hang on" Holden held out her hand in a fist. She stared at it for a moment then one by one she stretched out her fingers. It looked like she was counting. She repeated it four time before looking up. "Yep... It's not a dream"

"How did this happen? I mean I'm glad it did but how?"

"I'm not sure..." Holden scratched the back of her head. "Hey you know what it's a nice day out I could go for some ice cream. How bout you?"

"Yeah, it will calm me down. I don't know what's happening around here but I really want some ice cream."

"Come on let's get going then" Holden smiled. They walked out to Holden's car and drove off to the nerdiest ice cream place. Holden parked the car and they started to walk up to the counter. Holden turned to look at Claire "So what do you plan to get?"

"I will get...hmm chocolate fudge brownie! With hot fudge!"

"Nice I think I'll get regular chocolate," Holden smiled and continued to walk right into someone. "I am so sorry!" Holden's cheeks became hot. The guy she bumped into turned to face her.

Hey! Why don't you..." He stood there staring at her for a moment. Holden was in shock and speechless. Claire stood next Holden, once again she too was shocked at who she saw.

"Hey Axel you gonna order what you want?" One of his buddies called out. He was shorter than Axel with blonde hair that stuck out in places. Axel just waved his arm at him.

"Yeah... Uh Roxas you can just order for me" His focus remained on Holden. "Hey are you ok?" Holden just stood there staring at him. He tilted his head in confusion. Claire nudged Holden in the side snapping her out of her daze.

"I uh... Uh... Yeah?"

"Yeah?" He repeated her. "What's your name?"

"My name... I'm Holden"

"Holden... I like it. I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Mmh hmm... Oh and that's Claire" Holden poked Claire in the shoulder while trying to point in her direction.

"Hey." Claire said as she waved at him.

"Hi" he continued to look at Holden till his other buddy tapped his shoulder.

"Come on man. I got your ice cream"

"Thanks Dem" Axel took the ice cream from Demyx and turned back to Holden. "Why don't you come join us?"

"I uh.." Holden couldn't speak.

Claire jabbed Holden in the side again with her elbow, then looked at Axel, "Sure we'll join you guys."

"Yeah.." Holden finally spoke.

"Great" he smiled and joined his friends over at a table.

"Did you really have to jab your elbow in my side that hard?" Holden was rubbing her side where Claire elbowed her.

"Yes, otherwise you would be in a daze forever and creeped him out probably." Holden just looked away from Claire.

"Let's just order already..." Holden walked up to the counter. "I'll have chocolate ice cream in a waffle cone please." Holden turned to Claire. "You ready to order?"

"Yeah, I'll have a medium chocolate fudge brownie with hot fudge in a cup." They waited by the window till there ice cream came out.

"Alright. Come on let's go sit down" Holden turned to head to a table and saw Axel waving them over. "Right... We're sitting with them. Please be gentle when you elbow me"

"I'll try, but don't bump into him. He is the second redhead you have bumped into today."

"Shut up..." Holden whined squinting her eyes at Claire.

"Heh heh, just calm down. It was a joke. But it is strange that we ran into them..." Claire trailed off.

Holden straighten up and I squinted her eyes. "Yeah I was thinking the same thing... It's really odd" they walked up to the table and sat down. Axel was sitting on the other side when he got up and moved over by Holden.

"So who's your new girlfriend Axel?" Demyx taunted. Holden blushed and looked down trying to hid it.

"Ah shut man! That's not cool," Axel kicked Demyx shin under the table.

"Sorry..."

"So, I haven't seen you guys around here before. Are all you guys new here?" Claire asked.

"Yeah we just came here a few weeks ago" Roxas said before taking a spoonful of ice cream to his mouth. Holden was getting too antsy and had to say something

"I'm sorry but this has been just driving me nuts... Who are you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Axel raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, you guys kinda...look like...uh..."

"You guys remind us of characters from a video game." Claire blurted, interrupting Holden.

"Wait... You can see us... For what we really look like?" Axel asked.

* * *

Well that was chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. So far we have had Riku, Axel, Roxas and Demyx apear, and we have had Mikoto from "K" apear. Also Reno from Final Fantasy 7 was mentioned.

We might have the next chapter up by Friday. It all depends. But please review/favorite/follow.


	3. Explanation

Yay! Chapter 3 is here! So for we have 3 review which is good so far. I don't know what else to say, so please enjoy chapter 3.

Discailer: Holden and I only own the story and the OCs, nothing else.

* * *

**Ch 3. Explanation**

_"You guys remind us of characters from a video game." Claire said, interrupting Holden._

_"Wait... You can see us... For who we really are?" Axel asked. _

"How many people with bright, spiky, fire truck red hair do you know?" Holden looked at Axel with a smirk.

"Wait what do you mean by we can see you guys for what you really look like?" Claire asked curiously. The three guys exchanged glances.

"Well as you can probably tell. We're not from here. We come from a different dimension. Normal people see us as everyday average people and not how we really look. But obviously you two can see past it you can see us as what we really look like." Axel looked at Holden then to Claire. "But there is one problem. We're trapped here"

"We literally woke up in this world without a clue as to how we got here. And what's weirder is that we wake up to having family's here and some sort of life that we never had before" Demyx finished.

"Hmm interesting," Claire said as she thought about it. Then she remembered something, "Holden, that means the Mikoto we saw today was, well you know..."

"That was really Mikoto? Wait... He looked different though" Holden turned to Claire. "But so do you two" Holden turned to Axel and Demyx. "Why is that?"

"Well it might have to do with the fact of our situations. We all have to attend high school so maybe what ever brought us here put us back into our teens" Axel said.

"Well I still look the same" Roxas said proudly.

"We don't look that different... Just a little younger. Nothing to drastic" Demyx finished the last of his ice cream.

"So Claire. When you saw Riku did he look the same as he usually does?" Holden started eating her ice cream.

Claire blushed as she thought about it, "Yeah he did look like himself." **(DDD version, not 'dream world' look. His KH2 outfit with shorter hair.)**

"Makes sense... So do you guys know who else is trapped here?" They guys all looked at each other again.

"No... We didn't know the three of us were here together until we ran into each other... I thought I was alone at first" replied Demyx.

"So far we've seen you three and Riku. Oh and Mikoto, who you guys probably don't know." Claire said.

"Can't say that we do." Demyx shook his head.

"Do you know of anyway to get back home?" Holden asked.

"Sadly... No. They say that once you come to this world you may never return. Got it memorized?" Axel tapped his forehead.

"Who said that once you come to this world you may never return? Do you know?" Claire asked.

"It's not like one person told us." Axel shook his head. "It's something they teach everyone. That if you cross into this world you can't return. It has to do you the lack of 'mater' you have in your world."

"What's 'mater'?" Holden questioned.

"You can think of 'mater' as a kind of magic. You can find it anywhere really but for some reason your world is so scarce of it. 'Mater' is also what disguises us as normal people from here, but it doesn't take much of it to do that... And that's basically all we can do. There's just not enough to even open a portal back home" Demyx explained.

"Wait, I'm just wondering but do you guys still have, you know, your powers here?" Claire asked, full of curiosity.

"We do have some of our powers. Powers that come from our own energy. The powers we drain from 'mater' on the other hand are pretty much useless" Roxas looked at the remains of his ice cream. "I can still summon my keyblade. It comes from my energy, I just can't cast any spells"

"Hmm this is all very interesting. I wonder who else has ended up here." Claire wondered as she finished he ice cream.

"Yeah..." Holden said in agreement.

"We better start getting used to living here" Demyx sighed.

"Hey.. We'll try to help you get back home" Holden stood up from the table. "You just have to remain positive" she picked up her trash and walked over to the garbage can and tossed it in.

"Yeah, we will find a way to get you back home." Claire said, and then thought to herself, _'And maybe I can come with you guys back to your world.'_

"Thanks... But I don't know if we'll ever be able to go back home," Demyx turned to Holden and Claire "You're more then welcome to try and help out"

"Come on Dem we just need to be positive right" Roxas said.

"Yeah," Holden smiled at the guys reassuringly.

"I'm sure we can find a way to get you guys home." Claire reassured.

"It's getting late Axel. We should get going" Demyx looked at his phone.

Axel turned to Holden. "Will I see you again?"

"Yeah" Holden smiled.

"Ok come on Holden, you are my ride home." Claire said turning to Holden.

"We'll see you around" Holden waved to the guys while walking to her car.

"See you guys, bye." Claire said as she followed Holden. Holden got in her car and started it.

"Ready?"

Claire got in the passenger seat and buckled up. "Yeah let's go." Holden backed out of the parking spot and drove off.

"Its unbelievable..." Holden focused on the road.

"Yeah, but it's pretty cool that it happened."

"That is true... I just wish I didn't walk right into him" Holden laughed then let out a sigh. "Maybe tomorrow I'll have better luck"

"Knowing you, you will probably walk right into him again, and you'll walk into Mikoto again."

"Stop it. You're gonna jinx me" Holden cried out.

Claire laughed, "Well you bumped into Mikoto and Axel today. It will probably happen again." Holden frowned and proceeded to mock Claire."Heh heh, tell me tomorrow how many times you bump into them ok?" Holden pulled into Claire's driveway.

"Yeah yeah... Just get out if my car already" Holden pointed to the car door.

"Ok fine. Text me when you get home." Claire said as she got out of the car.

"Aye aye oh cap-e-ton" Holden laughed as she saluted Claire. Claire waved goodbye and walked to her door and unlocked it and walked in and close the door behind her. Holden headed home after he saw Claire enter her house.

Holden pulled into her driveway and walked up to the side door to let herself in. She walked up to her room, threw her bag down in the corner of the room and flopped down on her bed and called Claire on her phone.

Claire picked up, "Hello Holden."

"Hey Claire. So I'm confused by your texts. What exactly happened when you saw Riku?"

"Well..."

**Flashback: Claire Pov**

"Th.. Thanks. I'm... My...my names Claire." I said. After that I was too speechless to say anything. Riku looked at me and asked,

"Hey are you alright?"

I quickly snapped out of it and started to blush. "I-I'm sorry, it's just...um..well.."

"What is it?" Riku asked?

"Uh well.." I quickly tried to think of something, "You kinda remind me of someone I know."

Riku looked at little surprised, "Really?"

"Oh nevermind. So you like graphics?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

Riku nodded, "Yeah it's cool. So what do I do first?"

"Well to make a t- shirt design, first you need to clean a screen. The screens are in that blue bin." I said as I pointed to the blue bin. Riku went the the bin and pulled a screen out. "So you put the screen in the screen washer and follow the instructions on how to clean the screen." I pointed to the instructions on the wall. "If you need my help I'll be at the computer."

I walked over to the dryer vault and put my screen in, then I walked to my computer and logged on. I started to working on my design for my t-shirt. After a bit I pulled out my phone since my teacher doesn't care if anyone is on their phones. I then texted Holden, but she wasn't responding. I sent about twenty texts then I got back to work on my design. Before I knew it the bell rang. I logged off and packed up my things and I was just about to head out the door when I felt a someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Riku.

"Hey Claire thanks for helping today." He said.

I blushed a little, "You're welcome."

He gave me a friendly smile, "I'll see you tomorrow ok? Bye." He said then left the room.

I walked out after him and waved goodbye "Bye." After that I happily walked to meet Holden.

**Flashback Ends**

"So how many times did you blush?" Holden laughed over the phone.

"Shut up." Claire said. "It's not funny."

"Is too. But hey I would love to stay and chat but I have a five page paper to write... And it's due tomorrow. I haven't even started it"

"When did your teacher tell you to start?"

"Uh... Two weeks ago"

Claire sighed, "Really Holden?"

"Yeah... I honestly have tried to write something but I got nothing..."

Claire chuckled, "Write about Axel or Mikoto."

"Ha ha very funny..." There was a pause. "Oh oh! I got it! I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye!" Holden quickly hung up on Claire.

"Ok..bye I guess." Claire said as she put her phone down and walked up to her room and lied down on her bed.

* * *

So that was chapter 3. We hoped you liked it. We have a lot in store for this story and we hope you are all enjoying it. Please review and tell us what you think.


	4. Lunch Time Yo

Hello and welcome to chapter 4. So hopefully by Friday we have some more chapters done so we can post every Monday and Friday. We both hope you all are enjoy this story. Now on to ch4.

disclaim: Don't own anything but story and OCs. (I'm getting tired and writing this every time)

* * *

**Ch 4. Lunch Time, Yo**

Holden was pacing in Claire's driveway and walked back up to the door and rang the bell. 'Where is she?' Holden took her phone out of her pocket and started to call Claire.

Claire picked up the phone, "Hey give me a minute, I over slept!"

"You're gonna make us late"

Claire opened the door, "l'm here! Let's go!" She went out the door and locked it and got I to Holden's car. "Why are you so upset? Is it because you aren't going to have enough time to find Axel and Mikoto before school starts?" Claire smirked.

"No its not that. You only left me with 10mins to get us to school on time" Holden backed out of the driveway.

"Ok ok, let's just go."

"I'm going I'm going.."

They pulled into the school parking lot and they ended parking towards the back of the lot.

"Come on we better hurry" Holden Locke her car as soon as Claire got all her stuff out. They hurried to the school and fast walked to their first hour plass they had just walked through the door when the bell rang. "Oh that was close. We just made it in time"

"Yeah. Let's sit down."

"Ok class today we will be starting a new lab. All the materials you will need are at your lab tables. So let's get to work" the teacher said before heading over to his desk to do paperwork.

"Alright let's see what we got. Uh... We need goggles I'll go get us some" Holden turned to walk into someone again. Claire started to laugh quietly.

"It's good to see you to" Holden looked up to see Axel smiling at her. "The teacher said I can join any group so... Mind if I join you?"

"Nope not at all. I'll just go get the goggles for us. Claire can tell you what else we need" Holden walked over to the cabinet in the back of the room to get the goggles.

"Ok we need these chemicals." Claire showed Axel the list. "I'll get them, you can read through the directions ok?"

"Yeah ok" Holden returned with the goggles.

"Here put these on" she handed Axel a pair of goggles and handed a pair to Claire. Both of them put them on and Holden started to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Axel frowned at Holden.

"I can't take you serious with them on.. I'm sorry..." Axel laughed.

"I feel like Vexen" he tapped his goggles and Holden started cracking up clutching her sides.

Claire was also laughing, "Come on guys we need to get to work on this."

"Right" Holden straightened up and put her goggles on. Axel smiled at her. Holden glanced at Axel then at the instructions then back at Axel. "What is it?"

"Huh... Uh... Nothing" Axel rubbed the back of his head.

They continued working on the lab until the teacher told them to clean up. Then they packed up their backpacks and the bell rang.

"Well I'll see ya guys after school" Holden waved 'goodbye' to Axel and Claire before heading to her next class.

"Bye Holden, see you later." Claire said as she turned down a hallway to her next class.

Holden sat at her desk at the back of the classroom next to Steven and put her head down letting out a loud sigh.

"Everything alright, yo?" Someone asked.

"Yeah..." Muffled out Holden. "I Just had a crazy day the other. That's all..."

"Ah man... Well I hope it gets better, yo." Holden realized the voice sounded familiar. Too familiar. She decided to look up at the person. "Wow you're even prettier than I thought. I'm Reno, Yo." He held out his hand. Holden took Reno's hand.

"I'm Holden" she finally managed to say.

"Nice to meet ya" he smiled then let go of Holden's hand to sit at the desk next to her. He moved to desk closed to her. Holden started to blush. Reno leaned over to her. "You know... I think you're kinda cute" he smiled. "Especially when you blush" Holden felt her heart drop. Reno was so close to her she thought he would be able to hear how fast her heart was beating.

"Th.. Thanks" she said quietly. Reno kissed Holden's cheek. Holden's eyes went wide and she blushed as Reno sat back in his desk putting both his hands behind his head.

For the rest of the class Holden tried not to look over at Reno. When the bell finally rang Reno walked up to her. "Hey I hope to see ya around" he smiled at Holden then turned to walk out of the classroom. Holden started to text Claire on the way to her next class. She turned down the narrow hallway to find Mikoto leaning against the lockers.

"Hey Holden" Mikoto called.

"Hey" Holden smiled. "What are you up to?" Mikoto was silent for a moment.

"I was gonna walk with you to your class..." He didn't make eye contact with her.

"That's so sweet. Thanks" she smiled at him. They continued down the hall till Holden reached her class.

"I'll see you after school" he said before giving the slightest smile and walking off to his class.

Holden sat at her computer and sent another text to Claire saying _'You won't believe what happened in math class. Yeah I saw Reno but... He kissed me on the cheek.' _Holden put her phone back in her pocket and logged on the computer to continue her work.

Lunch period came around and was standing in the lunch line when someone put their arm around her.

"Hey looks like we have the same lunch period, yo" Reno smiled at her. Holden smiled back at him. Reno followed Holden to a table and sat next to her. "So has your day been better today?"

"For the most part. Yes"

"Holden!" Axel waved at Holden and sat on the other side of her. "Who's this clown?"

"Reno, Yo... And you?"

"Axel. Got it memorized?" Holden thought 'oh no...' The two guys stared at each other for a moment then said simultaneously.

"Hey! You sound just like me"

"Hey so how are you guys doing at school?" Holden tried to change the topic.

"Eh..." Axel said. "Pretty boring if you ask me"

"Mine has been going pretty good" Reno smiled at Holden. Axel glared at him.

"Hey I have an idea why don't we have a pool party this weekend?" Said Holden. "It will be fun."

"A pool party?" Reno questioned. "Sure why not"

"Swimming... Uh... I might go but I don't know" Axel said unsure.

"We will have a big bonfire at night" said Holden.

"Bonfire? I'm in" Axel smiled.

"I thought so" Holden smiled at him. For the rest of the period Holden, Axel and Reno were laughing and telling jokes about how their day has been so far.

"So then the teacher comes over to me and pushes my feet of my desk yelling at me to sit up like a proper young man" Reno imitated being proper and poised. "So instead I just slouched in my desk putting my hands behind my head."

"Ha that's not so bad" Axel said.

"Yeah but she still gave me a detention" he looked away from the table. "Lousy teacher" he mumbled under his breath. Holden just shook her head. The bell rang for the end of the period.

"Well that's the bell. We better get going to our next class" Holden stood up from the table.

"Alright. I'll see ya later" Reno went to give Holden a hug at the same time Axel was. Holden was squished between the two of them. When the two guys realized they both where hugging her they backed away glaring at each other.

The bell rang and all three headed to their next class. Claire walked into the lunch room and sat down at a table and opened her lunchbox and started eating her sandwich. Then someone sat next to her,

"Hey Claire."

Claire turned to see Riku sitting next to her on her left side, placing his lunch tray down. Claire blushed slightly and smiled. "Hey Riku."

"So how have you been Claire?" He asked.

"I'm doing good. How's school going for you?"

"It's going rather well." Claire saw Mikoto in the lunch line with Rosie. She could tell something was happening.

"I said I'm not interested" Mikoto said with a bored expression.

"Oh come. Why doing you at least come wot with us? I mean you are new here. Don't you want to make some friends?" Rosie was practically leaning on him.

"Look I'm not interested..."

"Oh come on Mikoto" she started to toy with him.

"Sorry. Besides" he smirked. "I'm with someone else" Rosie pursed her lips and stuck up her nose.

"Fine then" she snapped and walked away. Mikoto grabbed his lunch and started to look for an open table. He sees Claire and starts to head over towards her.

"Hey... Claire is it?"

Claire looks up at him, "Oh yeah. Hey Mikoto."

"Is Holden here with you?" He asked.

"No she has the lunch period before us. Oh by the way this is Riku." She gestured to Riku. "Riku this is Mikoto."

"Hey" said Mikoto.

"Hi." Riku said. Mikoto sat down at the table across from Claire and Riku.

"Guys there is something you should know. Both me and my friend Holden can see you guys for what you really look like." Claire said.

"She... She can?" Mikoto looked up at Claire.

"Yeah we both can." Claire answered.

"Is that why you said I reminded you of someone yesterday?" Riku asked.

"Yes, at that point yesterday I didn't know if this was real or not but later on me and Holden ran into Axel, Roxas and Demyx and they told us everything."

"Yeah Holden quite literally ran into Axel," Demyx sat down next to Claire on her right, "So what are we talking about?" Demyx said cheerfully.

"Hey Demyx," Riku said, "I thought I saw you in the halls earlier. So I'm not the only one here then."

"Nope" Demyx smiled. "Although I'm not sure how many of us are here..." Demyx's smile went away.

"Well Holden and I have seen you three, Roxas, and Axel. Holden texting me saying she met someone else. His name is Reno. You guys probably don't know him."

"So six people, including me, that are not from around here" said Mikoto.

"Yeah. I don't know how I even got here. How about you Demyx?" Riku asked.

"No clue" He shook his head.

"How about you Mikoto?" Riku asked turning his head towards Mikoto.

"Nope..."

"I want to help you guys get back." Claire said, "Holden does too."

"The question is where do we even start?" Demyx stated.

* * *

Chapter 4 is done! We will hopefully have chapter 5 up by Friday. Please review and tell us what you think.

Bye for now.


	5. Let the flames fly

Hello and welcome to chapter 5. There will be some action in this chapter. Yay! Action scene, credit goes to my co-author Holden. We hope you have been enjoying the story. We thanks everyone for reading this so far and another thanks for the people who reviewed/favorited/followed. It makes us want to write more and more for you all. Anyways onto the story.

disclaimer: I'm not doing this anymore. You know what the disclaimer is.

* * *

**Ch 5. Let the flames fly.**

Holden walked into her last class of the day.

"Hey Holden. It's finally the last period of the day. I'm happy that today is Friday" Eric said stretching in his desk.

"Yeah" Holden smiled. "I just want to go home and take a nap or something..."

"Tell me about. Man I would love to just take a nap, yo" Holden looked over at Reno who was leaning over her desk.

"Reno?"

"Missed me?" He cocked a smile.

"Hey Holden is this guy bugging you?" Eric said glaring at Reno.

"No, no. He's a friend" Holden frantically waved her hands.

"Yep and you better believe it pal" Reno returned the glare at Eric. Then turned to smile at Holden. Holden blushed.

"Ok if everyone can please take their seats now we can get started" the teacher stood in front of the class. Reno sat in the desk in front of Holden. "Thank you. Now can anyone tell me what kind of poem is this?" She paused and called on someone in the class. "Yes"

"It's a Shakespearean sonnet"

"Yes very good"

Reno turned to Holden. "This is so boring... I'd rather cut my hair than have to do poetry."

"Reno is there something you would like to say?" The teacher had her arms crossed.

"Nope. Not really" he said casually.

"Then turn around and face the front" Reno slouched in his desk. Holden leaned forward, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Class is almost over" Reno took her hand in his. It wasn't long before the bell rang ending the school day. Holden was about to leave when Reno grabbed her hand.

"Wait for me" he grabbed his backpack with her other hand and lead Holden out of the room.

"Come on this way" Holden lead him to her usually after school meeting spot. "The others should be here shortly"

Claire came down the hall talking with Riku, she was blushing slightly. When she saw Holden and Reno she walked over to them and Riku followed. "Hey."

"Hey Claire. Hi Riku" Holden smiled.

"Hi, you must be Holden." Riku said.

"Yep" Holden smiled. Axel come running around the corner and collided with Holden to embrace her.

"I thought school would never end" Axel cried out. Demyx and Roxas walked up to the others.

"Hey guys... Uh" Roxas was staring at Axel. Reno was glaring at Axel.

"Yo man. She mine" Reno shoved Axel's arm.

"She ain't yours man" Axel shoved Reno back. The two started bickering when Mikoto walked around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

"They aren't seriously fighting over her... Are they?" Roxas asked, whispering to Demyx.

"Does no one else realized that they have the same voice?" Demyx whispered back.

"Hmm..." Mikoto walked up to Axel and Reno and waited for a chance to pull Holden away from them. He had her in his arms and pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Holden blushed. Axel and Reno just stared at Mikoto.

"Hey!" Axel cried.

"Why you little... I'll kill you for that!" Reno yelled. Mikoto steeped in front of Holden.

"Try that and see what happens" he glared at the two.

Claire pulled Holden aside smirked and whispered to her, "You are very lucky, you have three red heads fighting over you." Then she looked at the guys, "You know guys you probably shouldn't be fighting in school it will get you into lots of trouble."

"Alright then fine. We'll take this elsewhere" Axel said with a cocky grin.

"Damn... I have a detention to serve today. What happens if I skip it?" Reno looked over and Claire.

"You'll get into even more trouble." Claire said.

"Fine... I go to detention" Reno, "But this isn't over, yo." He headed back into the main hall.

"I'm starting to think this isn't such a good idea..." Holden said to Claire. They were standing in the middle of a open field. No houses in site, not even a road. Axel and Mikoto where further out ready to fight.

Claire looked at Holden and smirk, "Oh come on, they both love you, why don't you want them to fight for you?"

"No its not that... I just feel like we should stand a mile that way" she pointed away from where Axel and Mikoto where standing.

"Oh yeah good point. It will be dangerous once those two start fighting." Claire said.

"You two are gonna miss out on all the fun..." Demyx said keeping his eyes on Axel and Mikoto. "I wonder who will attack first?"

"I really do want to see them fight. It will be awesome." Claire said as she smiled.

"Fine... But it things start to look bad we run for it. got it?" She frowned at Claire. Axel's arms went into flames as he summoned his chakrams. Mikoto just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face. You won't even know what hit ya. Got it memorized?" Axel yelled across the field. Mikoto didn't answer he just stood there with his hands in his pockets. Axel charged after Mikoto. When Axel was getting close Mikoto took in a deep breath before quickly bowing his head causing a wave of flames to burst forward at Axel.

"Aw man. This is getting good" Demyx said while crunching on something. Holden turned to see what he was doing.

"Your eating popcorn now!" Holden said frantically.

"Yeah" he said with a mouth full of popcorn. He swallowed and held out the bag for Holden. "You want some?" Holden pressed her palm to her face and shook her head.

"No thanks Demyx... I'm good"

"Eh.. Suit yourself. You want some Claire?" Demyx held out the bag for her.

"Nah I'm good." Claire said.

"I'll have some!" Roxas reached his hand in the bag taking out a large handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth. Speaking with his mouth full. "You want some Riku?"

"No I don't want any, you two can have it all." Riku said.

"Sweet. More for us Dem" Axel walked through the flames unscathed.

"So you can control fire as well. I'm so FLATTERED" Axel called a circle of flames to appear around them. It started behind Axel spreading across the field to Mikoto. Mikoto took a step forward and flames appeared from behind him. Each others flames where unique. Each different from one another. The flames spread rapidly towards to middle where they met creating a circle of flames surrounding them. Mikoto started walking towards Axel when Axel charged at Mikoto. Mikoto jumped up kicking a flaming foot at AxeI's face. Axel got knocked backwards but quickly got back to his feet swinging a chakram at Mikotos side.

"You think those things are gonna stop me?" Mikoto laughed.

"They don't have to stop you. Just hurt you" Axel grinned and swung at Mikoto again. The two went back and forth with fighting each other.

"Oh I can't watch this... Tell me when its over..." Holden covered her face and looked away.

"But we're just getting to the good part" said Demyx.

"Oh come on Holden, I know you actually do want to see two of you favorite redheads fight." Claire smirked.

"Yeah but it looks like they want to kill each other" Holden uncovered her face.

"I don't think they will kill each other." Riku said. Holden continued to watch the two fight. Axel knocked Mikoto to the ground.

"You're finished" Said Axel.

"I wouldn't say so..." Mikoto kicked Axel causing him to fall to the ground. The two quickly got to their feet. They were circling each other when they both went to kick each other. Holden looked away and when she looked back the flames were out and the two were laying in the middle of the field not moving.

"They killed each other!" Holden cried.

"No they just knocked each other out." Riku said.

"The battle was cool though." Claire said. Holden started to run towards the guys.

"Come on let's go check on them"

"Alright." Claire said as she followed Holden. Holden reached the guys and kneeled down by them.

"I can't believe they would really fight over me... I'm from this world and their from another... Why did they even choose me?" Holden said out loud to herself.

Claire kneed next to her, "I don't know. Maybe because you like them they like you? I don't really know, I'm not good at romance stuff." Holden laughed. The others had reached them.

"Alright... Uh... I got Axel but Riku can you get Mikoto?" Demyx scratched the back of his head.

"Sure." Riku said.

"We'll help him." Holden said.

Demyx and Axel on his back, dragging Axel's feet on the ground as he walked. Holden and Claire had Mikoto by the feet while Riku and Roxas had him by the arms. The four of them carried him to the car.

"So where are we taking them?" Claire asked.

"Well Reno should be done with detention in a little bit so we'll head to the school pick him up and then head over to my house I guess." They put Axel in the passenger seat of his sports car. And Mikoto in the passages seat of Holden's convertible.

"Claire will ride with me. And you three can ride together. We'll meet up at the school ok?" Holden let Claire climb into the back seat by moving her seat forward. Then she got into the car and started the engine.

"Why do I have to sit in the back?" Claire asked as Holden started driving.

"Because have you ever tried putting an unconscious person in the back seat of a two door car?"

"You should have gotten a van." Claire said jokingly.

"But then you would never be able to put the top down and stick your arms up like you always do in my car"

"Hey! You know one day they might make convertable vans. That would be cool."

"That might be one ugly looking car..." Holden laughed.

"Haha true. Hey I need to ask, who do you love more Axel or Mikoto?"

"What. No love for Reno?"

"Well you talk about him the least, and he doesn't have fire abilities. But ok out of the three redheads who do you love the most?"

"I.. I don't know.. But I guess I can't decided between Axel or Mikoto"

"Hmm what is it with you and redheads?" Claire asked, smiling.

"I don't know" Holden said dryly.

"I mean you just seem to have a thing for redheads, especially redheads with fire powers."

"Ha ha very funny" Holden pulled into the school parking lot. Reno was sitting on the outside bech. Holden pulled up by the curb.

"So what did I miss, Yo?" Reno walked up to the car and saw Mikoto. "So Axel beat him?"

"No they knocked each other out. You missed a good fight, but if you were there you probably would have fought as well." Claire said from the back.

"Yeah. I would have joined that fight any day" he looked at Holden. "Hey are you ok? You don't look to good"

* * *

And that was chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell us what you think. Farewell for now, until till the chapter chapter.


	6. Movie Night

Hello and welcome to the 6th chapter of Animated to Life! Sorry about no chapter last week, Holden and I have been busy lately and Finals are coming. But once those are done we will have more time to write.

So enjoy Chapter 6.

* * *

**Ch 6. Movie Night**

"I'm fine" Holden avoided Reno's look.

"Hey aren't we gonna have a pool party?" Reno changed the topic.

"Pool party? Why didn't you tell me about this Holden?" Claire asked.

"Oh that's right. I was gonna tell you after school before I got mauled by Axel."

"Well when are you having it?" Claire asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow."

"Tomorrow sounds good" Reno smiled. "So what are we doing with sleeping beauty?" He started poking Mikoto's shoulder.

"Take him with us. Gonna watch some movies at my place." Holden stepped out of the car to let Reno in the car.

"Sounds cool" he got in a buckled his seatbelt. Holden got in after him.

"Let's go." Claire said smiling.

"Yep" Holden pulled away from the curb and pulled up next to the others. "Follow me ok?" she drove off and Demyx followed.

Holden pulled into her driveway and let Reno and Claire out of the back seat.

"Can you help me with Mikoto?" Holden asked Reno.

"Sure" her walked over and hauled Mikoto over his shoulder and carried him into the house.

"Wow... He strong" Holden whispered to Claire.

"Are you going to fangirl?" Claire asked smirking.

"No... I'm just impressed is all" Holden pursed her lips and walked in the house followed by the others. Mikoto and Axel were each placed on a couch in the basement.

"Wow your house is huge." Roxas said admiringly.

"Yeah. I mean this is awesome. It's like you have your own personal movie theater down here." Demyx looked around the large room. "You even have a popcorn machine!" He ran over to it looking at it. "Can we make some?"

"Sure." Holden walked over to help.

"You guys just had popcorn a little while ago." Claire said.

"Yeah but what's a movie without popcorn?" Roxas said.

"He has a point there." Reno agreed.

"Claire why don't you check out the movies while I get this thing started" Holden said digging through the cabinets looking for the popcorn.

"Alright. I'll look for a movie." Claire said as she walked over to the shelf with movies on it.

"We should watch Finding Nemo." Demyx called out.

"No... I'm not watching that" Reno crossed him arms. "At least pick a good action movie"

"The only reason you want to watch that movie Demyx is because there water. Right?" Riku asked as he crossed his arms.

"No... I just happen to like that movie" Demyx looked away from Riku.

"Because there's water. That's why you like it." Riku said.

"We should watch Terminator" Reno held up the movie for everyone to see.

"Why not." Holden shrugged her shoulder.

"I'm cool with that." Demyx said.

"Nah, I don't really want to watch that." Claire said, still looking through the movies.

"Oh come Claire. Please?" Reno begged.

"No sorry. I don't want to watch it. How about we watch Back to the Future?"

"No.. It doesn't look that cool..."

"Yeah I'd rather not... Terminator sounds better" Demyx poured the popcorn into the machine.

"Star wars?" Holden asked.

"Back to the Future is great! But fine, well watch Terminator." Claire said. Holden walked over and put the movie in the DVD player and started it.

"Popcorn is ready if anyone wants some." Demyx placed a large bowl in the middle of the floor and sat down next to it. Holden walked over by where Axel was and kneeled down by him.

"Hey come on... He'll be fine. Let him rest" Reno took Holden's arm and led her by the others sitting on the floor.

"Hey if we have time. After this movie we can watch the other one" Holden said.

"Yes!" Claire said as she smiled. Holden smiled back at her. Reno turned to Holden and grabbed her waist. Holden jumped, Reno smiled and pulled her closer to him. He lifted her up so she was now sitting in his lap. Reno was holding onto Holden.

The movie was about halfway over when Reno looked down at Holden to find she had fallen asleep. He smiled and tapped Claire on the shoulder.

"Look she's out cold"

"I can't believe she fell asleep." Claire said.

"I know right" He smiled. "She so adorable" He hugged Holden. Axel started to stir. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Holden. He sat up quickly once he realized she was in Reno's arms. Axel walked over by Reno.

"What do you think you're doing?" He whispered.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. She's mine"

"Well I don't see your name on her." Reno frowned at Axel. Mikoto sat up and walked over to the two bickering and smacked the back of their heads.

"Hey what was that for?" Axel rubbed his head where Mikoto had hit him.

"Yeah. What was that for yo?" Reno glared at Mikoto.

"You two are being such idiots. Fighting over a girl. Why don't you just let her decided" Mikoto sat down on the other side of Reno.

"Coming from the guy who started the fight in the first place... Please. You should just stay out of it, yo."

"If you two keep bickering you're gonna wake her up..." Holden started to move. she turned to her side putting her arms around Reno's neck and stretched them out far. Her right hand touched the side of Axel's face. Holden opened her eyes to see the three guys staring at her.

"Mmmh... Thank god you two are alright" She said tiredly with a yawn. "I was worried about you guys"

"You were?" Axel looked at her.

"Yeah. You two had me worried. Promise me you won't fight anymore."

"We promise" Mikoto answered.

"Hey Axel. Why do you care so much for her. It's not like you have a heart to love with" Roxas said grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Wait what do you mean he doesn't have a heart?" Reno questioned.

"I'm a nobody. We don't have hearts. Got it memorized?" Axel said.

"That's impossible! You can't live without a heart"

"But its true. I only have the memories of what it was like. I'm just a being with no heart. Not that I really have a being... But you can say I'm what's left of what used to be a strong heart"

"So if you don't have a heart and you can't love... Then why the hell do you care about Holden so much yo?"

"She makes me feel like I have a heart" Axel said as Holden blushed and looked away. Then quickly turned back to him and the others.

"Hey! You said no more fighting!" Holden crossed her arms and glared at them.

"I didn't promise anything princess" Reno said. "Oof" Holden elbowed him in his side.

"I'm serious. No more fighting!" she held out her hands to Axel and Mikoto. When they both took her hand she pulled them closer to her. Demyx turned around to see what was going on. Holden was in Reno's lap. His arms around her waist. Holden had Axel's hand in one if her hands and Mikoto's in the other. Holden's hands were on her legs and the Three guys sat close to her to watch the rest of the movie.

The ending credits scrolled across the screen when Demyx stretched out his arms and legs. "That was interesting. So are we going to watch that other movie?"

"I would really like to watch it." Claire said.

"Go for it. I don't think the others will care" Demyx said. Roxas started to snicker.

"Now what are they doing?" Claire said as she looked at what Roxas was snickering at. Then Claire smiled.

Holden, Axel, Mikoto and Reno were all asleep. Reno was still sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. Mikoto was leaning on Reno's shoulder. Holden was still sitting in Reno lap but her head was in Mikoto's lap. Axel was curled up on the other side of Reno with his head on Holden's leg. Axel was still holding Holden's hand.

"It's amazing how fast they can all fall asleep." Riku said.

"No kidding..." Demyx laughed.

"We should take a picture and possible use it as blackmail" Roxas grinned.

"Yeah"

"You guys shouldn't do that." Claire said.

"Why not?" Demyx asked already holding out his phone to take a picture.

"You know, Axel will be really mad at you, and do will the others." Claire said as she put her hands on her hips.

"They don't have to know about it"

"I guess there is no stopping him." Riku said as he gave a small smile towards Claire, and Claire smiled back, slightly blushing.

"This is so funny" Roxas snickered again.

"Well since they are sleeping, are we going to watch the movie?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. Why not" Demyx laughed at the picture he took before putting his phone away.

"Alright I'll get it started." Claire said as she put the DVD in the DVD player. Then she hit 'play' on the main menu. Claire then sat next to Riku as the movie started.

The second movie ended and the sleepers were still out for the count.

"So now what?" Demyx asked.

"I guess we let them sleep some more. They look to peaceful to be woken." Claire said.

"Peaceful sure... But tempting to mess with. Do you have a sharpie?"

"No not on my." Claire said then she narrowed her eyes at Demyx, "What are you thinking?"

"That Axel needs a mustache and goatee" Demyx smiled.

"Axel will kill you if you do that." Riku said. "I don't think you should do it."

"I'll take my chances" Demyx walked over by Axel and kneeled down by him, looking at him. "Should I use a black or red pen?"

"Riku's right you know. Axel will kill you. But if you must I'd use a red pen" Roxas said.

"Demyx just leave Axel alone." Claire said. Demyx stood and started looking around the room. "Demyx are you trying to find a pen?"

"Yep... Oh I found one!" He picked it off the desk in the far corner of the room. "And its red!" He rushed over towards Axel and took the cap off the pen and started drawing on his face snickering the whole time.

"This won't end well." Claire said. Axel started whipping his face while he was still asleep.

"This is priceless" demyxed snickered again as Axel kept fidgeting. Axel started to open his eyes and Demyx quickly threw the pen at Roxas accidently hitting him in the back of the head. Demyx backed away from Axel.

"What... What's going on?" Axel asked sleepily.

"Nothing" Demyx snicked. "Just watching a movie. What are you doing?"

"I was sleeping..." Axel rubbed his face where Demyx had drawn on it. When Axel pulled his hand away he had smeared the ink on his face. Demyx started to snort laugh. "What's so funny?" He looked down at himself and noticed a red smudge on his hand. "What did you do!?" Axel got up and ran into the bathroom to see what Demyx had did. "Demyx! I'm gonna kill you!" He ran out of the bathroom, charging towards Demyx.

"Wait... Wait don't. Don't hurt me" Axel had him in a headlock, pinned to the floor.

"You are so dead!" Holden and Reno woke up to Axel's yelling.

"Axel what are you doing!?" Holden was shocked. Axel turned to face her. Holden and Reno broke out in laughter.

"Come on... It's not funny."

"Sure for you. But for us yo, it's hysterical" Reno said.

"That's it" He tightened his grip on Demyx. Holden got up and got a wet washcloth from the bathroom.

"Ow.. Ow... You're.. Choking me..." Demyx coughed.

"Axel let him go" Holden said calmly. Axel dropped Demyx. Demyx rolled over on his side gripping his throat, gasping for air. "There is no need to overreact."

"Do you not see what he did!"

"I can see." She kneeled down next to him and started cleaning the ink off his face with the damp cloth. "But there's really no need to fight with him."

"Alright" Axel didn't make eye contact.

"Man it's getting late we should head home" Demyx said looking at the time on his phone.

"Yeah..." Holden said with a sigh.

Hey we'll see you soon yo" Reno said chearfully.

"Yeah we'll see you at school" Roxas smiled.

"And at the pool party" Demyx added. "When are we having that again?"

"Well since you came over today I think we should plan it for next week. Does that sound good?" Holden asked.

"Yeah sounds good to me" Axel smiled.

"Yo I'm in" Reno said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Good then I'll see you guys on Monday at school" Holden smiled.

Holden and Claire smiled and waved as they guys left the house. Soon after Claire went home and Holden retired for the night.

* * *

Ta-da! That was chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
